Glowing stars
by KatBauer
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Skimmons - One proposes to the other, you decide who gets down on one knee.


Jemma had tried.

She really, _really_ had.

Every cliche thing you can imagine, she had done it.

She had tried the whole 'ring in a glass of champagne' thing, but that had proven to be a total disaster.

She had spent days planning everything down to the smallest detail. She had made dinner reservations in a fancy restaurant, talked to the maitre d' beforehand and organized the entire event. They were supposed to put the ring inside a champagne glass, so when the time for the toast came, Skye could easily find it.

Except, that didn't work.

One of the waitresses had mixed up the glasses, and so the ring had ended up in the wrong table, in the hands of a very confused young man.

Of course, Skye never found out about that.

Then Jemma had tried the 'puppy with the ring around the neck' thing.

Jemma personally went to the dog shelter and searched for the cutest, fluffiest ball of fur she could find, filled in the paperwork and took him home.

She got him a nice, golden ribbon, and tied the ring around his neck.

Skye was supposed to get back home, the fluff ball was supposed to run to her and she was supposed to see the ring.

That was _supposed_ to be the plan.

But the part where the puppy had managed to somehow lose the ring was never supposed to happen.

Neither was the other part, where Jemma spent nearly three hours turning the entire place upside down, searching for the damn ring.

The third time was the charm, or so people said.

This time, Jemma had a foolproof plan.

Or so she thought.

She figured that this time she should keep it simple. So she went to the local newspaper, the one she knew Skye religiously read every Sunday morning, and put a one page ad with the words **MARRY ME** on it.

Simple.

That morning, after getting out of bed before Skye woke up, she bought the newspaper and left it on the couch while she made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Mistake.

She should have known better than to leave a newspaper carelessly laying around when they owned a puppy that had the irritating habit of chewing on, quite literally, _everything_.

Needless to say, when she returned to the living room to get the newspaper, the thing was torn into pieces and the pages scattered everywhere.

So Jemma gave up.

Not for good, no, but momentarily. Or, until she could come up with a good plan. One that didn't end up in a complete fiasco.

xxx

"Could you please turn off your computer and come to bed?" Jemma huffed, sitting down on the couch next to Skye and poking her side to get her attention. "You've been working on that code for hours."

"Ten more minutes," Skye said, swatting Jemma's hand away without even bothering to look away from the screen. "I need to finish this, first."

"No. Off. _Now_."

Jemma's stern voice left no room for questioning, and neither did the reproaching look on her face. Skye knew that look too damn well to even try to ignore it, and so, after groaning softly to show how displeased she was, she turned off her computer and allowed Jemma to drag her upstairs and into their room.

"What am I going to do with you?" Skye sighed, once they were both tucked in to bed. "You're so bossy."

"Well, I can think of something," Jemma answered as she turned off the lights, ignoring Skye's raised eyebrows and the mischievous smirk on her lips. "Perhaps our roof can give you an idea."

With a small, confused frown, Skye rolled until she was lying on her back and stared at the roof, eyes going wide when she realized that it was covered in tiny star-shaped stickers that glowed in the dark.

"Are those… _constellations_?!"

"Yes. That one, over there," Jemma said, lips now pressed against Skye's ear as she pointed to the roof. "Is my favorite, the Phoenix. And right there," she added. "is Ankaa, its brightest star."

Skye then cocked her head a little to the right and narrowed her eyes, trying to make out the weird shapes she had just spotted.

"Wait, those… That's not a constellation, those are words," she said, eyes glued to the roof. "Like, _actual_ words. In English."

It took Skye almost a minute, one of the longest minutes in Jemma's life, as she waited for her reaction.

Skye squinted, lifted her head a little and then sat up, a soft gasp escaping her lips when she finally understood.

Right above their heads, written in what were probably hundreds of tiny purple and green stars, the words _'marry me'_ were softly glowing at her.


End file.
